Moonlight Love
by Lerial.R.Shadewing
Summary: FaxFaxFax! Yeah, Max is awake, Fang comes to her room with more than harmless intent, OneShot Lemon! First lemon so don't flame!


Max P.O.V

I gazed out the window, night had fallen and everything was silent, standing here I could relax, here at our new home, nothing but solid Colorado wilderness all around us. I felt something on my shoulder and I spun around, my calmness leaving in a flash at the prospect of a potential enemy. I heard a chuckle but saw nothing

"Fang, I know it's you," I said, feeling annoyed that he had snuck up on me. All of the sudden Fang's form appeared, standing there right in front of me, closer than I expected. I felt my eyes widen and he smirked.

Fang's hands linked around my waist and he pulled me even closer so I could feel his body heat. I looked directly into his eyes and started to feel tired and dizzy, I felt myself fall slightly and he caught me. His smirk grew.

"Good." he murmured, blinking, I felt my energy return.

"What the-" I managed

"I have a new skill." Fang said. His voice was just above a whisper, his smirk still present.

"What kind of skill?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Hypnotism." Fang said simply, grinning one of his rare grins that makes my heart melt. I was shocked,

"You can hypnotize people?" I asked, knowing the kids were asleep and that I had to whisper. He nodded.

"I wanted to test it out." he said again, looking like the cat that got the cream. To say the least, I was annoyed.

"So you hypnotized me." I said, feeling my annoyance come out in my voice, Fang nodded, his smile disappearing,

"But I wanted you to be able to answer my question without persuasion." he said, his eyes growing hopeful.

"What question?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. Instead of answering, Fang pressed his lips to mine and kissed me, I shivered and wrapped my hands around his neck, he pulled me flush against him and I let out a tiny whimpering sound.

Fang licked my bottom lip, asking for entry, which I was more than happy to grant. I felt his tongue move inside of my mouth, tasting, exploring. I moaned quietly, and his hands wandered down my back.

At the moment I was more than happy to let this continue, stuck in an embrace with Fang. But he stopped, and pulled ever so slightly away.

"Max, I need to ask you something." he whispered, his voice soft and seducing.

"Mmm, what?" I asked my eyes closed as I leaned my head against his chest, he clutched me tighter.

"Sleep with me." he murmured, for a second I thought I had misheard. And I lifted my head up, and looked at him.

"What?" I whispered, his eyes were full of desire, and I felt slightly afraid, come on Max, pull it together, you probably misheard.

"Maximum, I want you to sleep with Me." he said again, his voice serious, his hands clutching me tighter. I swear there were ten million butterflies doing an aerial show in my stomach I felt so nervous.

Fang just watched me, waiting for an answer, I was about to say something when I felt a hard heat pressing into me below.

Holy crap, he was serious. But I had to ask.

"Fang, are you sure?" I asked, mentally congratulating myself for not sounding how freaked out I was.

"When am I not sure?" he asked, damn, he had a point. Trying to find a way out of this situation I said,

"What will the kids think?" my voice was shallow and slightly scared, crap; I didn't want to sound like that in front of him.

"They don't have to know." he said soothingly, stroking my hair.

"But Angel-" he cut me off with a kiss, a gentle soft one, it mad my tensed up muscles relax, and my fears melt away for a second. When I say second, I mean it, they came flooding back as soon as he broke a away.

"We both know how to block her now, her or the others won't find out; this night can be our secret." Fang said, one of his hands massaging the base of my wings in the way he knew I liked.

Crap, I had no way out of this without saying a direct Yes or No. something inside of me was pulling at me, urging me to say yes and see what would happen.

"It's just-" I started, but he cut me off again.

"Should I help you make up your mind?" he whispered, pressing his lips to my neck and gently kissing my collarbone, my eyes snapped all the way open when I felt him bite gently on my skin. Why did that feel so good? It felt natural, Fang and me, doing this, no one around, maybe just tonight I could try this. Unfortunately my voice decided to pop in and say hello.

'Max, you can't do this, you can't stray form your mission' my voice said, in its haughty way. That made up my mind.

'Screw you Voice.' I thought, before leaning closer to Fang and running my hands through his hair. He brought his head back up so he was looking me directly in the eyes.

"Let's do this." I whispered, he grinned, and wrapped his arms around me even tighter so I had no route of escape.

I felt him take a step forward, forcing me to back up, until I felt my legs hit the side of the bed.

'Max, don't be immature.' my Voice warned

'I told you before, screw you. Now go away' I thought, feeling Fang gently push me so I was lying on the bed.

'You don't really want me to leave.' my Voice said.

'Wanna bet?' I thought, half-closing my eyes as Fang climbed on top of me. My voice was silent, at first I thought it was gone for good, but that would work out too well, knowing it, it would be back full force tomorrow.

Fang straddled my legs and grinned down at me, his hands slipping under my shirt. I sighed, trying to ignore the worry that was building up inside of me. I felt him lift my shirt off, over my head before he threw it aside.

His hands trailed down my exposed midriff, and he leaned down and kissed me, pressing his tongue back into my mouth, I let him in, feeling his tongue rub against my own and bring out a small moan from the back of my throat.

His hands went down and slowly undid the knot that held my pants up, and pushed them off my hips and down my legs, he kicked them off of me, so I was laying below him nothing but underwear and a bra.

Fang took off his shirt and threw that aside, and I reached up and ran my hands along his well toned muscles. Fang smiled gently and leaned down to kiss me again, his hands holding my hips so that I couldn't escape, but in this sweet prison, who would want to escape?

Fang kicked off his jeans and pushed them away. The bulge in his boxers was really noticeable, and I started to have my doubts. Fang, seeing my expression, murmured in my ear,

"Shhhhh, everything's going to be fine, don't worry Max." he said, his low melodic voice was enough to wash away my doubts and make me feel like everything was really gong to be alright.

Geez, since when have I become so affected by him? Fang reached behind me and undid the clasp to my bra, pulling it away; he then reached farther down and pushed my underwear off.

Oh my freaking god, was this really happening? Fang's eyes trailed down my body slowly, and when he looked back at my face, his smile was all fox.

He leaned down, nibbled my lower lip and began to kiss me, harder than before, coaxing out little moans from me. I felt his hands brushing down my sides and he gently ran his fingers over my midriff, tickling me slightly.

Then he pushed off his boxers and I took a deep intake of breath, he was big, very big, and my fears came rushing back.

Fang must have seen my fear, because his hand went under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him, I all the sudden felt a bit tired and dizzy, like before, holy shit, he was hypnotizing me!

I tried to break from his gaze but found that I couldn't. And I was stuck, looking into his night-sky-colored eyes.

"Max, calm down, your going to be fine, just relax." Fang said, still holding my gaze, almost against my will I relaxed, but, maybe he was doing this for me, I mean, I was kind of freaked.

He blinked, and I felt my strength come flooding back, I looked at him quizzically, but he just smiled gently. I felt Fang push my legs apart and position himself between them. I tried to relax, but I was too worried, what would happen? I mean, I was new at this sort of thing!

I gasped as his member pushed into me and sent pain radiating from that area. I shut my eyes, to try and block it out, and when it started to fade I opened my eyes, to see Fang's worried face above me.

"Max?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Just keep going." I said, blocking the pain I was feeling, he started to push in and out and within seconds pleasure washed over me, I felt my eyes widen, and I arched my back, feeling my wings spread in ecstasy. Fang was straining above me, his wings extended too.

Then we both hit the peak and pleasure washed over me in waves, and I collapsed on the bed, my muscles limp, Fang panting on top of me. I closed my eyes and sighed, I didn't know it was possible to feel that good.

Fang adjusted his position slightly and pulled out of me, moving so he was lying next to me. I folded in my wings and inched closer to him, feeling one of his large black wings drape over me in affection. I didn't know if anything happened next, because I was fast asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning, still in Fang's arms, seeing him looking at me, he smiled and pulled me closer, and I gratefully snuggled into his warmth.

"We'd better get up before someone else does." Fang murmured, and he started to move away, I let out sound of protest, but he moved away and started searching the ground for our clothes. He tossed me the clothes that had been thrown on the floor last night, and smirked,

"What?" I asked, pulling on my clothes and shooting him a puzzled look.

"Let's make this a regular thing." he whispered into my ear, sitting next to me, I relaxed.

"As long as the kids don't know, sure." I said, leaning closer, we met in the middle with a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. His hands linked around my back and pulled me closer. We were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Max, Where's Fang? He's not in his room." Angel said from behind the door.

"Probably flying." I called back, not taking my arms away from Fang or letting my gaze leave his.

"Okay!" Angel called; Fang shot me a look,

"What?" I asked again.

"Since when does she listen to you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm happy she picked right now," I said, kissing him again, never in my life was I leaving him, never.


End file.
